


The Past Bites

by Crystal_Clarity5



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Completely AU, F/M, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, Mainly Bones TV with supernatural background, Possession, Rated the way it is to be safe, Sexual Tension, Stand alone from both series, Tension, Violence, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Clarity5/pseuds/Crystal_Clarity5
Summary: Doctor Temperence Brennan was a scientist. She was an atheist. But not once had she ever denied the Supernatural. Not that she believed in it anyway, that implied faith. Brennan didn’t need faith for what she knows as facts.What happens when her facts of the Supernatural intertwine with her new life, her new friends and her new sense of self?What happens when her past bites her in the arse?How will Booth react when he finds out everything?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of these characters. I just wanted to give this a shot.
> 
> This is an AU which stands alone from both series.
> 
> Enjoy.

The case had ended just like any other; the killer was found and charged, the body was released to their family and Booth and Brennan had left the Jeffersonian to complete their after case ritual. A drink at The Founding Fathers. Brennan hadn’t felt any differently anyway, so the shift in Booth’s mood puzzled her. After a few quiet minutes she sighed and placed the bottle of beer she was drinking against the table. She cleared her throat until Booth looked at her again.   
  


“What is it Booth?” She asked, raising her brow slightly, “is it because of what Sweet’s said?”

“What!?” Booth looked at her, his face confused, but his body shifting backwards. It always meant she was on the right track. “No! Why would you say that!”

Brennan shrugged and leaned back herself, raising the bottle to her lips, “you’ve been awfully quiet since. Just seems like your brooding.”

”Brooding? I’m not ..”

”Then why are you avoiding me?”

”I’m not.” Booth sighed and became defensive again. “I’m here, we’re here. Drinking as we always do. There’s nothing more than that right?” He poses the question with an open shrug of his shoulders, taking a sip of his whiskey.   
  


“That’s right. But you’re still not looking at me. Not even talking to me. Makes me think Sweets may have been right.” She joked, smirking behind her bottle as she sipped the contents. She did find it quite enjoyable watching Booth blush.   
  


“No.” Booth sighed and rubbed his head. “We’ve talked about this Bones. It’s the past. It’s where that stays alright. Whatever I felt ..” He was watching her, she knew it. Every time they came to this, it hurt a little and she never understood why. Love was a silly concept. Just a rush of endorphins and chemicals.   
  


But, if she truly believed that, then why could she not look at him this time.   
  


“It’s all in the past.” Booth finished and finished his drink.   
  


Brennan watched him as he moved to stand, holding a hand out to help her up as well. She laughed quietly and took it, linking her arm around his for support. Not that she needed it, she just felt safe whenever she was with him. But that’s not love. It’s rational. It’s what partners do.   
  


Once outside, Booth hailed her a cab and held the door open for her. “We’re still partners right Booth? You’re still ok working together?” 

”Of course Bones.”

Brennan smiles and leaned in to kiss his cheek, “I meant what I said. Our partnership is just too important to me.”

”I know Bones,” Booth replied and closed the door behind her as she sat in the taxi. 

She has a strong urges to turn back and she did, confused as to why the notion of knowing Booth was right there, watching her leave, made her warm inside. It was impossible. Well it could be the alcohol. She sighed and leaned back against the cab seats. This was not going well. Her brain was in battle with her heart and she had never been in this position in a very long time.   
  


“Not again.” She muttered, wanting nothing more to be at home, in her bed, and if visions of Booth holding her invaded her mind. Well. Angela would say that she was only human.   
  


If only they knew.   
  


..-..-..

Back in her apartment, Brennan sighed and she collapsed into bed. The only time she could actually let a little of her shield fade away was when she was on her own. Or with Booth. Sometimes.   
  


She must have been lying across her bed for a good hour or two, just thinking about things she hadn’t thought about in a long time. Remembering things she swore she would forget. But it was impossible some nights. Impossible to forget.   
  


Then her phone rang and she answered without pause. “Brennan.”   
  


_“It’s back.”_

Brennan shot up like a shot, the grip on her phone tightened, “how did you get my number?” _  
_

_“Didn’t you hear ...”_

”I heard and it’s not my problem anymore. I told you. Leave me alone. I’m done.”

_”Temp...”_

”No Sam! I’m done.” Brennan hung up and held her head in her hands and breathed ten deep breaths. Muttering to herself as she did. 

”My name is Doctor Temperence Brennan. I am the best Anthropologist in the world. I am rational and logical.”

She lay back against the bed, staring at the ceiling. “It’s just as Booth said. The past is the past. And that’s where it shall stay. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Well?” Dean asked, not looking up from cleaning his gun. He knew instantly when the call was finished, although it lasted a second or two longer than he had expected.   
  


“She hung up.” Sam sighed and threw the phone against the bed.

Dean scoffed and looked up, “of course she did. It’s Tempy. I told you Sammy.” Dean stood and hoisted his gun and moved for his jacket.   
  


“She also said it’s not her problem.” Sam still didn’t move and just watched his brother pause his movements.   
  


“Not her prob ... Of course it’s her problem!” Dean huffed and began moving with more determination, shoving everything he owned into a duffle bag. 

“Do you want to tell her that?” Sam raised the question towards his brother and laughed lightly when he saw the other man stiffen.   
  


“No.” Dean said simply, throwing the duffle bag at Sam, effectively shutting him up. “But it’s still her problem.”

”Actually. It’s our problem.” Vas’s voice was calm as he materialised into the room, making both boys jump at his presence.   
  


“Dammit Cas!” Dean scowled, making Sam chuckle again.   
  


“What did you find out Cas?” Sam jumped straight to the point, finally moving to pack his own duffle bag. More calmly than his brother. He knew they were heading out and he knew were to. He just wanted to delay it as much as possible. Temperence had quite a temper. Well, towards them anyway.   
  


“It’s him alright. He’s looking for her. We should hurry.” Then Cas vanishes just as quickly as he came in.   
  


“That was helpful.” Sam sighed and zipped up his bag as he finished packing. “How’d that thing manage to crawl it’s way out this time?”   
  


Dean shrugged and headed for the door. “No idea. But that demonic scum bag has a one way ticket to oblivion this time around.”

”You know she can look after herself right?” Sam followed his brother, “or is it just that you have a sudden death wish?”

”This is our gig. She’s out so this falls to us. Again.” Dean unlocked the impala and threw the duffle in the boot.   
  


“So much for being her problem,” Sam muttered and threw his duffle in too before making his way to the passenger side of the car.   
  


“Well, it is.” Dean shrugged while sliding into his seat with a soft sigh. Sam always thought he had an unhealthy obsession with the car. “But if we have to save her sorry ass then so be it.”   
  


“Yeah. And maybe she won’t kill you.” Sam finished. Slipping into a more comfortable slouch as his brother pulled the car out the parking bay and headed towards D.C. 

“I like those odds,” Dean always had to have the last say in any tiff the boys had. It just made Sam smile a little. It helped him imagine that they were just normal brothers on a road trip. Not two hunters heading down a road that led to the unknown.   
  


..-..-..

Brennan made her way inside the Jeffersonian, heading straight for her office. There was no way she could sleep now. The noise of her heals clicked against the floor, sending echoes across the empty lab.   
  


Thoughts ran through her normally organised mind and she didn’t like it. She was always in control. Always. She hated being so confused. First with Booth and her feelings for him that she still couldn’t understand. Then with the out-of-the-blue cal from a Winchester. It was maddening. She hated it.   
  


Finally in her office she slumped into the seat at her desk and sighed. This was getting illogical. She wasn’t scared. Well, not of .. That thing .. Anyway. She knew she should be, but she wasn’t. The thing that terrified her was the changes it would create.   
  


If Sam was right then that means that whatever was coming, her new found life was going to be sucked up in it all. This time there were people she really cared about. What if they got hurt? Or worse, what if they found out and denied her?   
  


What if they found out and hated her?   
  


“Damn Hunters!” She growled into her hands.   
  


“What?”   
  


Brennan shot you at the intrusion and sighed sadly. Her best friend was burning the midnight oil too.   
  


“Angela ..” Brennan started but was stopped short when Angela held up a warning hand.   
  


“Again?” It was a simple question so Brennan nodded. She swallowed hard when she saw Angela’s face pale.   
  


“Great” Angela groaned, throwing her arms skyward, “here we go again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Angela and Brennan spent most of the early hours talking. Well, Angela would describe it more as a heated discussion. Sometimes Brennan can be so brilliant and so stupid all at the same time. First with Agent Booth. Everyone can see the attraction between them, even Brennan could, and she always hides it. Not from Angela. Angela knows her way too well. Secondly, and most importantly, Brennan was being stupid about this Hunting thing. Again! It was beginning to drive Angela a little crazy.

“How can you say that!?” Angela pointed out once again, placing her coffee cup on Brennan’s table and turning to her best friend that beside her on the couch. “This is your problem to,” she raised a hand to stop her friend from jumping in, but it didn’t really work out that well.

“Angela, there is no way that he could have escaped on his own. I didn’t let him out. Did you?” Brennan’s sharp eyes bored into Angela’s and she sighed.

“No, of course not. But …” Again, she was interrupted.

“Therefor, it’s not my problem.” Brennan curled her feet beneath her and held the coffee mug closer to her chest. Classic Brennan trying to defend her heart from further torture. Angela knew her so well it broke her own heart sometimes. “Plus, he has no idea how to find me. None of them do.”

“I’m just worried babes.” Angela softened and leaned back into the couch cushions herself and sighed. “Last time wasn’t easy to get through, and we have a new life here now. I would hate to have to leave all over again. Plus. You are a well-known author now, and very rich.” Angela chuckled as Brennan finally cracked a smile. “And you have Booth.”

“Angela!” Brennan scolded but was laughing with her, so that wasn’t really a bad thing.

“What? It’s not like you don’t know my stand on that,” Angela leaned in closely and took her best friend’s hand. “He confessed his undying love for you and you panicked. That’s normal. Just for once I would wish you would let your heart rule your head, at least were Booth is concerned.” Angela smiled her warm smile as she saw the confusion flash in Brennan’s eyes. The woman was in love and didn’t even know it.

“I don’t want to destroy what we already have. Imagine what would happen if he knew everything. Not that he’d believe me anyway, but what if ...”

“What if that thing comes after you again and sees Booth as a threat.” Angela chimed in, not stopping this time. “This thing is after **you** Brennan. It wants you and you’re just sitting here like it’s not happening.”

“Angela …” Brennan tried again but Angela was having none of it.

“No Brennan. Not this time. You have more people around you now, but you must realise that this is your problem too. He’s coming for you. And you know what that means?”

“What does that mean?” Booth’s voice chimed in from the office door way and both Angela and Brennan jumped.

“Nothing” Both girls chimed in at the same time, Angela giving off her most winning smile.

“Hey Agent Booth.” Angela put on her charm as always but she could tell that it didn’t work that time.

“Can I have a moment with Bones please Angela?” Booth asked and made his way to the couch.

Angela shrugged and rose from her seat, she turned and squeezed Brennan’s shoulder. A silent act of support and it killed her a little inside seeing the pleasing in Brennan’s eyes. Begging her to stay but she shook her head and squeezed a little harder and left. Her heart felt heavy and she needed some comfort.   
  


“Hey Hodgins.” She grinned just as he was entering the building. She snatched up her pray and headed towards their break room. She needed a distraction right now and Hodgins was always a good distraction.   
  


..-..-..

”Bones. I’m not leaving until you start talking,” Booth was agitated. Why couldn’t this woman just open up to him. All he ever wanted to do was to protect her. She was his partner after all, and there she was, sulking on the couch and giving him the silent treatment.   
  


Booth had over heard the girls as he was coming in with coffee and bagels. He’s abandoned them on the coffee table beside as he sat there, watching the most beautiful and yet infuriating woman sulk. She was stubborn, he knew that but he could always get her to talk. Sometime anyway.   
  


“Bones.” He pressed on and moved a hand towards her cheek, turning her face so he could see her clearly.   
  


_Feelings all in the past? You keep telling yourself that Booth._

”Booth, it’s nothing. Stop being so protective. I can look after myself.”

”Bones, I heard you two. Something is going on and you’re in some form of trouble. Let me help you. It’s what partners do!” He moved to the couch quickly, keeping Bones in his sites. He didn’t want to push her away, but he didn’t want her getting hurt either.   
  


  
Just as he was about to push some more his phone rang. “Booth.” He said simply.   
  
  


“Bodies been found. I’ll send the details to your phone. Bring the bone lady” was all he got before the line cut off and he sighed.   
  


He noticed Bones’s grin of getting out of it but he just pointed a finger at her, “Oh no. This isn’t over Bones. You’re not leaving my side.”   
  


“Damion,” Booth swore he heard her whisper and he froze as he stood, a slight chill ran down his spine.   
  


“Who?” Booth asked and regained his posture, helping Bones up as usual. Acting casual, nothing to see here.   
  


“What?” Bones looked just as confused as he did and she hurried in front of him, leaving him standing in her office. “Come on Booth, don’t we have a case?” She called back.   
  


All Booth could think about as he followed his partner and flicking through his phone for the details was two things:

_1; who’s Damion? It better not be what I think it is because that’s just a whole lid of trouble that we don’t need.  
  
_

_And 2; how did Brennan know about the case before I even said anything? I’m sure my phone volume is not that loud._   
  



	4. Chapter 4

The walk to the car was a quiet one, Brennan was in no hurry to let Booth know what was going on. Not that she knew anyway, all she knew was that it was not her problem. Not anymore. She’s out and she’s never going back. She couldn’t now, even if she wanted to. Her life has finally settled itself down and she had finally left the past where it belongs, and she was beginning to let her walls down again. Well, around Booth anyway which was infuriating.

“Bones!” Booth huffed as they climb into the car, but he wasn’t started the engine. Instead he was staring at her, his face looked pained. He was concerned.

“Booth.” She replied softly, keeping as much distance between them as she could. “Don’t we have a dead body?” She did hope that the truth of the case would make him spur into action, but he hadn’t moved.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on.” Bones stared her down and she hated it. He knew he could get her to crack, even if it was a little bit and she would never understand that.

“Fine. A long time ago I was the object of desire by some evil being and I helped put him away. Now I have had word that he’s free and everyone is walking on egg shells around me and expecting me to do something. But I am not, it’s not my problem.” Brennan huffed and folded her arms tight across her chest and stared out of the passenger window.

“Not your problem?” Booth was worried this time, Brennan could tell and she turned to face him with a sad smile. She was about to interrupt him but held up his hand to stop her, “how is this not your problem? You should know better than anyone that this is your problem too. If some psycho had his sites on you and you put him away?” Booth shrugged in his mocking way, “then you can bet your ass he’s coming back for you. Whether he’s wanting revenge or if he’s still infatuated by you. Not that I could blame him, but still. You should listen to Angela.”

Brennan ignored Booth’s slip up and stared back out of the window again and chewed against her lip. She hasn’t done that since she was a child. This thing really got to her and she hated it, hated not being in control, it wasn’t rational. “He scares me Booth, it was because of him that me and Angela made a life here. I can’t let him ruin that for me. Therefore, not my problem. The others can deal with him, after all, they let him out.”

“What?” Booth was more confused now than ever, “Bones, you’re not making any rational sense.”

“Are we going to the crime scene or am I going to have to walk. Alone.” That got him. She smiled to herself as she heard the engine rattle into life.

“You’re not going anywhere alone. Not until this psycho or whatever is back behind bars.”

 _You have no idea how right you are Booth,_ Brennan thought to herself and stayed silent. There was no way she could tell him everything. She couldn’t. Well, he’d never believe her for one thing, and secondly, even if he did believe her, he would probably not want to be around her for anymore. Only Angela really understood. If it wasn’t for her, then those Winchester’s and their Angel could’ve killed her a long time ago.

..-..-..

“Hey!? What’s going on!?” Booth had arrived to the crime scene to see Angela, of all people, restrained by Hodgens while a skinny FBI looking agent held his bleeding nose. Angela was kicking out and scowling, but she wasn’t really saying much. Hodgins was trying his best to keep her steady and away from the lanky dude. Well, not lanky, just tall.

“Ask them!” Angela yelled, but was calm a second later, and her head was snapping around so quickly, Booth swore she would give herself whiplash. “Where’s Brennan?” Now she’s worried?

Booth was so confused, even when the dawn of realisation slapped him across the face like a cold fish. He knew who Angela had it in for, but why? And where was the other one. He was about to ask before another shriek erupted the scene and his eyes went wide as he saw his Bones head straight for the same guy Angela had just attacked. Booth was faster though and he grabbed her by the waist in both arms and pulled her back to him. “Easy Bones.” He whispered softly, staring at the bleeding nose guy in front of them.

“Brennan?” Angela’s voice came from beside them, but Booth knew Hodgin’s wouldn’t let his wife go. Not just yet anyway.

“I’m fine.” Bones called out and relaxed in Booth’s arms.

“Now that’s all cleared, what the hell is going on here?!” Booth finally growled out, slipping into the persona of drill Sargent.

“Ask them,” all parties said at once, and then there was silence. Booth thanked The Lord that the rest of the crew was down with the body and was not witnessing whatever was going on at the top of the creek. Well, that was until another figure stepped out from behind the trees, suited and booted, looking like the FBI agent Booth knew he wasn’t.

“Hey Sammy, nothing up …” Dean stopped short as he noticed the scene in front of him and Booth saw the second of realisation hitting the Winchester’s face. But it wasn’t of recognition for him. No. He recognised Bones and Angela.

“Hey Dean.” Sammy stepped back and Booth was a little shocked at the whole thing that he hadn’t realised he slacked a little against Bones, but apparently it was all she needed. She was out of his arms like a shot, in front of Dean and then Dean was on his knees in agony. Bones and aimed very well with her knee, Booth felt it himself and winced a little.

Then she was heading back towards him and Booth looked pained. “Ok, seriously, what have you two done now?” If he didn’t know any better he could have sworn both Angela and Bones stood still for a second, and Bones? His Bones? She looked terrified. “Bones?”

“You’re a hunter?” She sounded so scared. So small. He couldn’t stop her as she headed straight back towards the body and the rest of the team, dragging Angela with her. Leaving him with a confused Hodgins and the Winchesters.

_Perfect Booth! Just Perfect._


	5. Chapter 5

“What was that?” Angela asked when they were finally alone in Brennan’s office.

They had made their way from the crime scene, Brennan shouting orders to get the body prepped and ready for transfer to the Jeffersonian for further analysis. They had managed to beat the team back and are now sat around waiting for them to arrive and Angela could tell that her best friend was in turmoil. Again. This couldn’t be easy for Brennan, a woman of science, logic and reason, having her world fall apart once again.

“What was what?” Brennan asked, expertly hiding her inner thoughts and fear, but Angela knew her very well. Well, she knew her better than Brennan knew herself.

“Back at the crime scene?” Angela grinned wide as she normally does, just trying to lighten the mode. Even just a little bit.

“I saw the remains, confirmed it was a female, early to late thirties and at least 168 to 170 pounds. I saw Booth disappear up the creek, making sure you and Hodgins were not hurt. Then I felt your fear and anger. I thought someone got hurt so I ran up the creek but saw Sam instead, and you know what happened next.” Brennan stared at Angela with such cute confusion and it made Angela laugh softly.

“No, I meant the screech,” Angela leaned against her best friend’s desk with a massive grin. “In all the years I have known you Brennan, I have never heard such a noise come from you.”

“I didn’t screech.” Brennan became defensive.

“Yes, you did, even Booth heard it.” Angela stopped smiling suddenly when she saw Brennan’s heart break across her face a second before the walls were up again. “Oh hunny.” Angela went around to give her friend comfort. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Brennan looked up and moved away from the comfort and Angela sighed.

“Because it’s Booth.” Angela shrugged, that should make all the sense in the world, but Brennan was as confused as ever.

“I don’t understand.”

Angela sighed and smiled sadly, “you and I both know that Booth is different than anyone else. Especially for you.” Angela held up her hand to stop Brennan from interrupting. “No, just listen sweety. He is different and you are just scared to admit how you truly feel about the man. Probably because of everything that happened and everything that you are, but if Booth is any kind of man then he wouldn’t really care. He loves you and you love him and that terrifies you. Now you have just found out that he may have well been a Hunter back in the day and even knows the Winchesters and that scares you even more.” Angela finally took a breath and smiled a little. “But this is Booth, he’s not going to try and kill you like those dicks, you know that right?”

Brennan sighed and shook her head. Angela would have staked her life on the fact that she saw Brennan smile, before hiding behind her charade again. It made Angela angry at her, at herself and at everything else that is wrong with the world. If it wasn’t for men like the Winchesters and their feathery friend, maybe Brennan would be able to trust humanity again.

Just as Angela was about to protest again, they heard the commotions of the team arriving with the partly decomposed body and Angela turned green at the thought of it all. “Oh boy.” She whispered as she saw Brennan truly smile and they made their way out of the office to meet the rest of the team.

They were not prepared to see the Winchesters and their feathered friend walking beside Booth with Hodgins looking ready to kill someone. Angela swallowed and looked to Brennan and whispered in her ear, “Hodgins knows about me and the boys. He doesn’t look too happy. I best go and rescue him.”

Angela saw Brennan’s worried look and shook her head slowly, making sure no one could quite hear them yet, “I haven’t said anything about you, he just knows you know about me.” And then she was off, ready to save her husband from killing anyone. She couldn’t be doing with that on top of everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's a slow build up but there will be violence at some point. It's why I have rated it the way I have.  
> These first few chapters are done on my phone so they're short but I am aiming to get a new laptop for Christmas :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have had a good Christmas and new year. All the best for 2020.

Brennan made her way to the platform, swiping her card and ignoring the new arrivals. Even though everyone else was watching them, Brennan was adapt at throwing herself into her work and focused on the bones in front of her. 

  
“Victim is female and in her early 20’s. looking at the fractures to the left and right scaphoid shoes that she was bound. She struggled.” Brennan spoke softly, letting her eyes wonder across the skeletal remains. There was still some flesh left so it was difficult for her to see all the damage but it was clear that the woman put up a fight.

“Bones,” it was Booth and her heart quickened. It was irrational to fear the man who had saved her many times before. “We need to talk.”

She didn’t look up once. She couldn’t. She knew who would be standing with Booth and it made her thoughts spiral out of control. She has not had this happen to her in a very long time.

“Cam, when can I get the bones?” Brennan ignored Booth and stared at Cam with a questionable gaze. Her acting skills have improved over the years.

“What?” Cam looked taken aback as she switched from Brennan to Booth.

“The bones? When can they be cleaned?” Brennan folded her arms and avoided everyone else.

“Oh, well. I still need to run some tests on the tissue but I should be able to get them back to you in a couple of hours.” Cam looked tense and Brennan couldn’t really understand why.

“Right. I can’t do anything until the bones are cleaned so I’ll be in my office.” And with that she was off, ignoring Booth calling for as she went. She couldn’t deal with this right now.

“Bones!?” Booth caught up with her in the office and grabbed onto her arm. Brennan pulled away and finally turned to face the man she trusted.

“I’m busy Booth.” She turned away again and sat at her desk, making the notion of turning on her computers just as the Winchester’s and their winged body guard entered behind Booth. She was cornered. She really didn’t like this.

“Hey Brennan?” It was Angela. Brennan looked towards her best friend and smiled, letting her know she can come in.

It was a relief when she did and made a beeline for her. “You ok sweety?” Angela was always worried about her and she was great fun for such a good friend. Although she’s never quite understood it.

“She’s fine Angela,” Booth interrupted again. “We actually have pressing matters to discuss so if you don’t mind,” he went to show Angela out but Brennan stood quickly in her defence and Angela moved out of the way of his grip.

“I do mind actually. I am not leaving Brennan in here alone with a bunch of trigger happy hippy's.” And Angela was at her side once again.

“I resent that,” Dean spoke first. He looked as well built as the last time Brennan saw him and she responded to him pretty much the same way and it angered her.

“Seriously?” Booth threw his arms in the air and looked angry himself. Brennan wasn’t used to this. “There’s a murdered girl out there with links to other cases these three”, he pointed to the deadly trio as Brennan had named them, “have dealt with and they have important details to help solve this one, and you two are acting like this!” He threw down a file he had in his hand against Brennan’s desk making her flinch.

“What’s going on Bones?”

“You don’t know?” Brennan folded her arms against herself and stared at the three men before her. “They dealt with cases like this, come up here and try to take over our case as well and they haven’t told you anything? And you trust them?” This was directed to Booth and she watched as he relaxed a little.

Brennan could tell Angela was about to say something but Castiel has beaten her to it.

“You are a religious man Booth?” He asked, and all eyes rested on him. Brennan’s heart quickened again, it was irrational but she couldn’t help it, she had nothing to focus on. Booth nodded and Castiel continued, “if God himself came to you with a mission, would you carry it out with no question?”

“Depends on the mission”, Booth replied quickly.

“If He told you of a creature that could be dangerous to humanity and the Heavenly Host, and he ordered you to destroy it, would you?” Castiel was as cold now as he was before and Brennan watched Booth closely as he answered.

“What creature could possibly be a threat to both us and you?” Both asked. Brennan understood that Booth knew who Castiel truly was and she back up a bit more, Angela moved with her, covering her as much as she could.

“A Nephalem.” Sam answered.

“Part angel, part human, despite what the lore says. They are powerful creatures that have the ability to wipe out angels, demans and humans with just a thought.” Dean finished and Brennan watched Booth closely. She wanted to say something but she found that she wanted to know the answer just as much as anyone else, even though the deadly trio were trying to justify their actions.

“Again, that depends. If such a creature exists and had actually proved to be a threat then yes, no question.” Booth shrugged and sighed. “But what has this got to do with the ca...”

“What if it was Brennan?” Angela blurted out and Brennan froze. The whole room went silent. Booth turned to face them now and Brennan saw realisation on his face after a couple of seconds. The longest in her life she was sure.

“Bones?” She wasn’t sure what she saw but there was something there. Did he hate her now? Does he understand what she is? How could she trust him now? He actually said that he would kill her, or something like her.

“Hunters. You’re all the same, always will be.” Brennan answered and she inwardly approved of how she sounded. Never show any fear.

“Bones?” Booth asked again and tried to step towards them. Brennan saw something there. Fear. He was scared of her.

“Booth, I ...” A scream echoed through the lab, interrupting them.

“Cam!”

They all ran out of the office, Brennan taking the lead and she ran straight for the platform and then froze. Right before her was the victim. Not the bones, not the decaying flesh, but the victim herself. She was slightly transparent, wear a bloody gown and her mouth was wide as if screaming. She was floating above her own remains, Cam had fainted on the platform and the ghost of the victim turned to Brennan. It all happened so fast.

One second Brennan was at the foot of the stairs to the platform. The next second she hear Booth call for her.

Then it went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

“Bones?” Booth couldn’t believe it. Was she …? He watched her closely and saw something that he thought he would never see from her. She was sacred of him.

“Booth, I …” Then the scream and Booth ran out of the room, but Bones was faster.

For the second time in less than two minutes, Booth was questioning what he was seeing. Yes, he had been a hunter before, but for a short period of time. He could never live that life, especially after finding out he would be a father. Even so, he has hunted ghosts and he knew they were very real, but he could never get over the initial shock of it all when one manifests in front of him. He noticed the

The Winchester’s ready their salt rifles, but they were not fast enough. The manifest headed straight for his partner. “Bones!” But he wasn’t fast enough either.

The ghost of their victim collided with Bones and sent her backwards against the wall where he watched as she slid against the wall and collapsed in heap against the floor.

“Bones!?” Booth rushed towards her, his hands shaking as he reached towards her limp body. For one second, he thought he had lost her, he couldn’t lose her. Not now. Not before she knew.

When she groaned, Booth released a breath he never realised he was holding, and he smiled as he rested his hand against her cheek. “Hey Bones, it’s me. I’ve got you.”

“Step back Booth,” Sam spoke clearly, making him look up. Both Winchesters’ had their riffles trained on Bones and they weren’t backing down.

“Stand down boys,” Booth spoke with the best authority he could muster as he rose slowly and held a hand out to get his point across. “Angela, get this place cleared of civilians. No one comes in.”

“I am not leaving her with you lot!” Angela was angry, but he could deal with that later. HE was about to reply before the fire alarm went off and the place began to evacuate.

“That should keep them out for a couple of hours at least but has anyone realised that Cam is still passed out over here!” Hodgins called out from the platform. Booth looked up for a second or two and sighed.

“Just get her out of here Bug Boy. I don’t want to hear anything else about it. Just make sure she’s safe alright?” Booth glared as much as he could and turned towards Angela once he saw Hodgins making a move. “Go help him Angela.” When she looked like she was going to protest, Booth sighed. He had not moved from his protective position of Bones, “I won’t let anyone hurt her, I promise. I don’t care what they think Angela. They won’t hurt her.” He never broke eye contact with Angela until she sighed and began to help Hodgins carry Cam out of the building.

It took longer than he had hoped but the place was eventually evacuated, leaving Booth alone with the Winchesters, their angel and Bones, who was finally standing up.

“Hey, take it easy Bones.” Booth was back at her side, helping her to her feet.

“That’s not Tempy Booth.” Dean cocked his rifle.

“I said stand down Dean!” Booth took out his own weapon and trained it on Dean. Castiel moved to stand in front of him but Booth didn’t back down.

“Dean …” Sam lowered his weapon and placed a hand against Dean’s rifle. “I don’t know about you but I would rather not have Seeley mad at us.”

“Fair point.” Dean finally lowered his weapon and Booth could breath a little easier. He turned back to Bones and looked her over. Something was different about her. Something had changed. Then it hit him.

“What’s your name?”

“Claire. My Name’s Claire.” Bones sounded scared. She never sounded scared. “This wasn’t meant to happen, not to me. I’m not a willing sacrifice. It won’t work. They’ll know, and they’ll try again. This wasn’t meant to happen.”

“Woah, slow down,” Dean stepped in closer but backed off a little when Booth glared at him. Working with these boys again was going to be the death of him the second time around.

“The sacrifice has to be willing for the spell to work. It was meant to be my sister, but they got the wrong one. I don’t want any part of this, this is not my thing.” Bones was speaking but it still didn’t sound like Bones, not his Bones.

“I don’t understand.” Booth glanced at all the faces in the room and Castiel sighed.

“We tried to warn her that he was back, but she didn’t want to know. That was when Sam figured it out. The other killings we have worked on always said the same thing, the spell is almost complete. We believe that these are ritualistic sacrifice covering a powerful spell to ensure Temperance is complicit when he returns.” Castiel shrugged and watched Bones with fascination. Booth groaned and rubbed at his temples.

“He’s right.” Bones answered, trying to move but her body swayed, and Booth held her waist to keep her steady. “They need this woman to be weak for him to take her. It’s why the ladies sacrifice themselves. The spell allows them to manifest then possess for them to locate her.”

“That makes sense, Tempy may have been out but this would have definitely made her more concerned.” Sam replied, and Booth got more confused.

“Right, that’s it. What the Hell is going on?” Booth was getting frustrated now. He hated it when Bones was in danger and he needed to know everything. He needed to make sure that he could save her.

But before anything could happen, a scream erupted from Bones and she flung back against the wall again as the spirit within her was set a light.

“Bones!” Booth ran back for her and looked up towards the platform where Angela stood, salt in one hand, a lighter in the other and the set of bones burning on the table.

“Now, we can talk with Brennan in the room.” Angela was pissed but not with Booth for a change. But with the three other men in the room.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda started and couldn't stop, so this is a long one ... I think anyway.
> 
> I just needed to get that line in! [let's see if you can guess which one.]
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know if there's any mistakes or inconsistencies - this is my first fanfic and I go for a cross over ...

To say that Booth was surprised was an understatement, especially when the environmental alarms went off causing the lab to go into lock down. “Damn it Angela!” He stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at the grinning brunette.

“Hey man, cut it out.” Hodgins called from behind Angela. He was carrying his own grin, with his own hands on his hips. “Cam’s fine, plus, we had to make all this look legit. And there is no way in Hell I am leaving my wife with the three stooges anyway.”

“I get that reference.” Was all Castiel said, making Booth huff a little. He could feel a migraine coming on.

“This is going to be a long night.”

Bones’s painful groan pulled him out of this nightmare and his attention was on her once again. “Hey Bones, take it easy.” He placed a helping arm around his partner’s waste and helped her up, making sure most of the weight was on him. That’s when he noticed the three stooges has Hodgins had called them; Sam and Dean looked a little worried and Castiel looked constipated.

“Hey, you ok Man?” Booth asked, raising both eyebrows. He wanted to be concerned but he had a lot going on at the moment and too much to process all in one night.

“I technically clipped his wings.” Angela stated, walking towards Bones’s office, indicating that Booth should follow, so he did.

“You did what!?” Dean finally found his voice so it seemed.

“It only seems fair that he suffers the lock down that you three started anyway.”   
Hodgins filled in and Booth couldn’t help but mutter under his breath about how squints and hunters could never really mix.

“How did you manage that?” Sam’s voice followed behind him as he finally made it to the office and set Bones gently down on her couch. Not once had she made a sound letting them know she was even there. It looked like she was lost inside that massive brain of hers. Booth was not comfortable with this.

“Just a few ruins mixed with a little wicken magic, it wasn’t hard Samuel.” Angela commented and began placing various bits and pieces on the table in front of the couch. Half of this stuff Booth had never seen before.

“Alright. That’s enough!” Booth had just about had it now. He was feeling left out and was completely lost. He needed some form of clarity to get a handle on things. Bones was in some kind of danger and he couldn’t really understand what was going on. “What the Hell is going on here?” He noticed they were all about to speak up at once so he stood and put his arms out, instantly silencing each and every one of them. “No! That’s not how this goes. I ask what’s going on, I want one story and one only. Bones is currently out of it right now, I don’t really trust the conspiracy right now Hodgins, and to be fair to you three,” he pointed to the Winchesters and their feathered friend, “I don’t know you all that well, and by the looks of things, the two most honest woman hate you right now. So,” Booth finally took a breath and looked to Angela who had stopped preparing whatever it was she was preparing and waited. When she didn’t answer, he sighed. “Angela. I will not ask again.”

“You think I’m honest?” She asked in that sweet angelic tone that she has. If his heart wasn’t owned by another, then he could have certainly fell for it, but not now. He just simply folded his arms across his chest and stared at her until she continued. “Fine.” Angela began, “but you’re going to have to relinquish your weapon, step away from Brennan. Perhaps you should sit at her desk, just to be safe.”

“Why?”  
  


“Just do it Booth, you won’t get any answers out of her until you do.” It was Sam again, he had placed himself with his brother and friend at the far end of the room, opposite the desk and as far away as they could get to be safe.

Booth waited a little over two minuets until the silence got a little too heavy and he caved. He took one last look at his partner; she was still awake but not exactly present. He sighed and moved to sit at the desk, taking out his gun and placing just within reach. Maybe he was not going to like what he found out, but who would be in the firing line?

Angela began again and booth listened.

“So, I am a wicken. Not a witch, we get that a lot, but I am part of a coven. The Elite Montenegro’s. We are a proud coven and keep ourselves to ourselves so we don’t attack hunters like you and your friends over there.” Angela was pottering around again with Hodgins passing her things and she set them up on the table in front of Bones. Hodgins then proceeded to place a circle of salt around the couch and Booth was getting very lost indeed, but he continued to listen. HE had heard of that coven in his hunting days, they were not a threat but an ally.

“I met Brennan while I was out doing the one thing I loved; art. Her aura was so bright I was nearly blinded, I had never seen anything so honest and pure before. We hit it off, we became close friends and set out across the world together, with the coven’s blessings protecting us along the way.”

Angela stopped and was kneeling against the floor and stared at Booth now and he signalled for her to keep going.

“We were safe up to the point of all Hell breaking lose. Quite literally. Some idiot let the damn gates of Hell open and Brennan’s worst nightmare was released, along with price on her head. From the way I heard it, Damion had escaped the fires of the pit and had sensed someone like him and went on the hunt. Although, Brennan is nothing like him. He is a true Nephilim, part demon, part angel. Which scared Brennan more than anything else I have ever seen. You see, her mother was an angel and her father human, so made her a Nephilim too. But nothing like Damion, I don’t care what the dickheads upstairs thinks.”

This time she was glaring at Castiel and Booth straightened up slowly. Some how coming to his own conclusions. Especially after what Castiel had said, but he didn’t interrupt.

“Damion got it in his head that impregnating me would result in the most powerful being that walked the Earth being created.” Bones was back and Booth snapped his head towards her and she was staring at the ground. “Castiel received warning from his big brothers that the Nephilim are dangerous and must be destroyed so they set out to kill me.”

The room was quiet for a little too long before Booth finally found his voice; “I don’t buy it.” All eyes turned him, all but Bones. “What!? People have tried to kill Bones plenty of times, but she hasn’t made it point to cripple the guy or show so much hatred towards them. I’ve never seen Bones hate anyone, including her father. There’s more to this.”

He could hear Bones sigh and when she finally looked at him, he was shocked. She looked so scared. “They used me to get to Angela as well. When they found me, there were a few hexes in town and Angela was being framed. Dean was sent to keep an eye on me while Samuel and Castiel hunted Angela. Dean and I ended up having sex, while Angela was almost killed.”

Booth’s eyes widened then, “what?” It was barely a whisper but Bones still caught it he could tell, by the way she smirked at him.

“Sex Booth, it wasn’t even good sex.”

“Hey, you were begging for it!” Dean protested and Booth had to restrain himself from picking up his gun and shooting him.

“I don’t beg Dean.” Bones said it with such clarity and certainty that Booth couldn’t help himself;

“I could make you beg.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Dude!” Hodgins brough Booth back into the room. He seemed to be lost in a world of his own, drowning in Bones’ eyes. She hadn’t stopped looking at him since the outburst. “I don’t think you meant to say that out loud.”

Booth took in the room then, suddenly realising how quiet and tense it was and all eyes were on him. He refused to believe he blushed and he will deny that till the day he dies.

“I doubt it Booth, I don’t beg.” Bones brought back his attention and he cleared his throat. The laughing of the three newbies gained his attention then and he rose slowly staring at them.

“Back to you three.” He was calm, he wasn’t angry. Not much anyway. His gun was still in his reach. “After everything you guys had been through, you still don’t get it do you?”

“Hey, come on man!” Dean took a step forward and Booth picked up his gun. He pointed it directly at Dean and ignored everyone else.

“Not all things are evil, you should know that better than anyone.” Booth cocked the gun and Castiel stepped forward.

“Take it easy Booth,” Sam stood slowly, raising a hand in surrender, but Booth didn’t care.

“He has a point though,” Bones was stood but still hadn’t moved away from the couch. “Sam has more evil in his blood than I do and yet you still wanted to save him. But when it came to me and Ange, you couldn’t wait to go in for the kill.” Was Bones trying to get him mad enough to shoot?

“That was different!” Dean defended and stood his ground, moving to get to the front of the other two who had suddenly became a defence line. “Besides, we worked it out eventually. We worked a case a few months after Sam got his soul back. We agreed to leave whatever it was in the past as long as we didn’t cross paths again. You even gave us your number!” Dean pointed a finger to Bones, and Booth was getting confused again. He lowered the weapon and looked at Bones then.

“Booth?” She looked shocked and pointed towards Dean again. “He used me. Why don’t you believe that?”

“I do believe that Bones.” Booth took everything in then and notices Angela had stopped what she was doing and watching Bones as well. Something wasn’t right. “Why don’t you come over here, away from them.” He held a hand out towards her, testing his own theory. He didn’t like it, but there was something very wrong here.

“No.” She sounded and looked terrified.

“Bones, just come over here.” Booth tried again and swallowed his fear. He chanced a glance at Angela who shrugged lightly. She was waiting for something.

“Well, it’s not like she can cross that salt line at the moment Agent Booth.” A new voice startled him and he turned behind him, aiming his gun at the new comer. Angela didn’t really give him a second to react as she squealed in delight and collided with the new figure. “Whoa Ange, give an old guy some space,” the guy laughed and wrapped his arms around the artist. Booth was having one Hell of a day.

“Gabe!” Angela pulled back and held a hand out, “tell me you have it.”

“I got it,” the guy handed her something wrapped in a blue cloth and Angela was away again, unwrapping her gist as she went. Booth watched and shook his head slowly. He lowered his gun and rubbed his temples. He was definitely getting a headache now.

“Gabriel?” Sam spoke and Booth’s attention was brought to him again and that was when he noticed. Bones had apparently tried to run to Gabriel too but was unable to get passed the salt. She was still trying to. Booth couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The woman he loved deeply was … Well, he didn’t know what she was right then, but it wasn’t Bones.

“Bones?” He whispered and took a step toward her when he felt a hand against his arm holding him back.

“Let Angela work her magic Agent Booth.” Gabriel held him lightly but there was a strength there that he understood. “Whatever happens, whatever is said, it’s not Tempe.”

“Brother?” Castiel finally spoke, “I thought you were dead.”

“Sorry Cas, had to go dead underground. You know how it is.”

Angela was muttering in the background, smoke rising from the dish she had just set a light, a incense stick swirling in front of her as Booth took I everything in the room. “A cleansing ritual?” He would recognise the smell anywhere. He had plenty done in his time as a hunter.

“Brennan is currently under some sort of spell still; it’s affecting her judgement and moral compass. Angela is breaking it, bringing back Doctor B.” Hodgins explained as he stood behind his kneeling wife, both hands on her shoulders. “It’s a difficult one and she needs as much energy as she can get. Two angels under one roof can help.”

“But the energy of her soul mate works better.” Sam finished and moved to stand behind the couch, just behind the salt line. Dean was moving to the other side and Castiel went to stand on the left of Angela. It was a protective circle but no one seemed to be protecting Bones. His Bones. He tried to get free from the grip on his arm but he couldn’t.

“I wouldn’t Agent Booth, she won’t thank you for it.” Gabriel whispered in his ear and that was when he saw her eyes, they looked dead. The scowl and the laugh that came from those lips sent a chill down his spine, and not the good kind.

“Gabriel. Arch Angel, Temperance’s Godfather. You know she doesn’t believe in God, right? That statement’s redundant to her.” Bones was speaking, but it wasn’t her. “How can she believe in something she has never seen, even she knows Jesus was not is son. But the male equivalent of her stature. Which she finds very sexist by the way and resents you deeply for that.”

Bones was shaking and Booth couldn’t take his eyes off her. What ever cleansing was going on, whatever was in Bones was fighting back, Booth understood this and he knew he had to keep whatever this thing was talking. So, he did what he always did, he put the target on him.

“Why?” He asked, he thought he sounded brave, but he knew his voice shook.

Then those eyes turned to him and he swallowed hard. “Because Gabriel was Joseph, the father of Jesus, not some supernatural fake being.” Bones shrugged and then smiled, showing all her teeth. Good, she had her focus on him. “You’re scared right now.”

Booth shrugged at was relieved when Gabriel freed his arm, but he forced himself to stay put. “You’re not Bones.”

“Give the guy a gold star!” Bones yelled and slumped against the couch. She was weakening. “You know she loves you right?” Her head cocked to one side like she was analysing him. It was creepy. “She tries to deny it, especially since she is now terrified of you. You’re just like them, the ones who used her to kill her. She knows that you’re just the same and you’ll end her life eventually. She hates you for that.” Her voice was weakening and her attention slowly turned to Angela.

“You think that’s going to do anything. He’s coming for her and he will find her.” Bones began shaking viciously and her head snapped to Booth, “you’ll never save her. You can never save her and she knows that. Maybe that’s why she’ll go willingly to him. She wants to you know. She wants to go to him and there’s nothing you can …” Booth watch wordlessly as Bones’ body was flung backwards against the couch, her head snapping back and her mouth opening in a scream. A blinding white light erupted from her eyes, nose and mouth.

Angela fell back against Hodgins, Bones slipped back to the floor and Booth finally found the use of his legs. “Bones!” He rushed towards her and slid to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against him as he felt for a pulse on her neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it.

“What did I miss?” She mumbled as she woke. Booth laughed and held her close, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He vowed to his God then that he would never let this woman go, no matter how scared he was. He vowed to make sure she was never scared him and that she would understand just how madly in love with her he truly was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my phone, this was done.

Temperance was tired and hurting. Her body had been through so much in so little time and she understood this. Still, she can still relax into the warmth of Booth for a little longer, can’t she?   
  


She may have said out loud that she didn’t really know what was going on, but she remembered everything. Since receiving the call from Sam, to getting possessed by a spirit, of all things. It’s not like she didn’t believe in them, she knew they existed. She’d seen a fair few in her life time, but being possessed was a first for her.   
  


Temperance sighed and remained still, if she pretended to sleep then maybe she could get her thoughts back in order. Earlier she had reacted on impulse, hurting Dean that is. She had always wanted to but it wasn’t rational. He hurt her, he betrayed her but they set things aside a while ago. It didn’t make the pain any less real though, but she was rational. She had never acted out of impulse in such a long time and she will always blame that spell. The pain in her rear, as people would say.   
  


“Bones?” Booth nudged her a bit but she refused to open her eyes. She needed to think. She didn’t want to come back to the reality of him being a Hunter. Not just yet. Can’t she have this for a little longer? Irrational, and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to be rational about this.   
  


“Bones? I kinda need to go,” Booth whispered gently, Temperance was sure no one heard him. “Hey, I know you well enough to know you’re not sleeping.”   
  


Temperance huffed but still didn’t move. He would have to move her. If his small laugh against her head was anything to go by, he understood. She felt herself move up and was placed back against her couch, then the warmth of her blanket was thrown over her as Booth placed a gentle kiss to her head.   
  


“Just let them rest for now, they’ve both had their energies depleted”, Temperance heard Booth say as he was leaving the room, that’s when she risked cracking open an eye. Not enough for anyone to notice, but enough to see everyone but Angela leave. That was when she noticed her best friend.   
  


She was laid down beside the couch with the spare blanket thrown over her. That ritual she did had definitely wiped out her best friend and Temperance couldn’t help but smile. Against all odds, she knew she would always have Angela. Always.   
  


With that, Temperance could finally rest and allow her thoughts to organise themselves.   
  


-0-

Booth entered the toilettes to relieve himself, but he didn’t even get that far.   
  


He was pushed back against the far wall and pinned. He couldn’t move. He didn’t even have time to react when his shirt was pulled apart revealing his chest.  
  
He couldn’t fight back when a white hot poker was forced down against his shoulder, right above the bullet scar he had from taken a bullet for Bones. His mouth open in protest before everything went black.   
  


Booth entered the toilets to relieve himself.   
  


But it wasn’t Booth that walked back out. 


	11. Chapter 11

“We should at least try and see where this cult hangs out,” Dean was saying to the curly headed bug dude. He never did like being locked in and unable to actually do anything. He was agitated and full of energy that needed to escape. Days like these he would call on Cas and they would spend the night doing … well, each other really. But that can’t happen and it made Dean just feel worse.

“I know that, it’s not like I have been sat here doing nothing. These things take time you know,” the Big Dude replied. Dean did not miss the annoyed tone of the scientist. He looked tired. He watched as the Bug Dude ran a hand over his eyes fir the hundredth time and sighed and began pacing again.

“If this Damion gets a meat suit, we’re all screwed!” Dean growled. He didn’t mean to take it out on the dude, but he was the only one in close proximity. Sam was on the other side of the room, hacking into God knows what. Cas was muttering with Gabriel and the girls were resting. Booth was … Nowhere.

That’s when he stopped suddenly and done a full turn, taking in every bit of the room he had found himself in. “Hey, where’s the G-Man?” He asked. When no-one answered, he asked louder, finally getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Before anyone could answer, he heard the sound of footsteps heading back towards the office and Dean rushed to lean against the railing, “hey! Booth!?” He called out and watched as the man turned to look at him.

For a split second, Dean would swear that the man’s eyes were jet black. There was no colour. Nothing. Even in the man’s face, there was nothing. It was only a split second that if he was anyone else he would’ve played it up to the trick of the lighting or something, but Dean was no ordinary bloke. He had been in this game long enough to know the signs and in the next second he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the _thing_ heading towards Tempe’s office.

“That’s far enough you sick son of a bitch!” Dean growled, ignoring the rush of everyone else coming toward him now.

The thing inside Booth just smirked. It was wrong. It did not sit on Booth’s face. It did not suit him.

The next thing Dean know, he was flying. He was thrown backwards and his body hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. He remembered thinking that the black-eyed creep had a lot of damn power before his world went black.

-0-

_Booth was yelling, actually yelling. He was locked in some sort of box. He would argue that it was a cage, except there where no bars. No windows. Just walls. Everywhere he looked there were walls. But they didn’t seem solid. They kind of hazed in and out and he could see himself walking. He knew something was very wrong._

_“Easy now Booth. Wouldn’t want to damage this fine specimen.”_

_The voice was thick, low and it sounded almost like a growl. It set Booth’s soul on edge._

_“What do you want?” He asked it. The voice. It did not belong to man. Or angel. He knew he wasn’t in control of his own actions now. He didn’t know how to get back that control and he hated that. He was getting angry. Was that possible? Must be. That’s how he felt._

_“That’s for me to know, and you to find out Booth.” Then it went silent._

_It was deafening._

_The walls around him faded again and he saw Dean against the railings, calling out to him. He had to make Dean see what was happening. He had to make Dean see that it wasn’t Booth he was calling to. So he tried, he tried to call out to Dean. To make him see. So, he did what he thought he would never do._

_He relinquished control for a small second._

_He felt himself slip away and it appeared to be enough. When he gained back the control of himself, of his soul, he watched as Dean was propelled back towards the far end of the lab._

_“Now. You see what happens when you do not play along Booth.” The voice was back, pushing against him, it wanted to be in. That was when Booth realised that the walls surrounding him where is own. He made them stronger. There was no way this thing was getting into his head completely. It may have control of his body, but it was not getting his mind. He would die before he would let that happen. There was way too much at risk._

_“Get your Godless ass out of my body!” He screamed, pushing back. He felt the thing give way a little and Booth knew he would be able to fight this. It might end up killing him but he could fight this thing. What ever it wanted with him, he wouldn’t get it._

_The thing laughed! It actually laughed!_

_“You have no idea Booth.” Was all it said before the pressure against his walls was released and they began to fade again._

_What Booth saw next almost killed him anyway, and the thing was able to get something out of because of the lapse in control._

_Booth watched as his body walked into Bones’ office after sending two angels, Sam and Bug Boy flying into a heap with Dean._

_He watched as Angela stirred._

_He watched as his body reached for a resting Bones._

_He watched as his own hand swept a loose hair away from her face. He would argue that it was something of a lover’s touch._

_Then it clicked._

_“DAMION!” He screamed, “Don’t you touch her!”_

_The voice within him laughed._

_Booth tried. He really did. He tried to fight back control, he tried to kick that thing out of him. He tried to stop what was happening. He tried; he really did._

_But it wasn’t enough._

_The last thing Booth saw before he was thrown back into his cage was his own arms lifting Bones and holding her close to his chest. He saw Bones curl into him for protection. He saw the lab vanish and his secluded get away cabin swim into view._

_Damion won. Damion got what he needed from Booth. No one, not even Bones, knows of this place. Booth felt defeated and was buried deep within himself. He built the walls around him stronger and higher than before and he curled up against himself._

_“Get up you fool! And fight for her!” This voice was a woman and he ignored it. The more he ignored it, the louder it got. The louder it got; the more Booth tried to ignore it._

_“FIGHT FOR MY DAUGHTER!!” The voice screamed at him until he snapped back into himself._

“Booth?” Bones was there, he was back. He smiled, and he stumbled. He could feel Damion was still within him and he couldn’t hold on for long. He knew he only had a few second.

He pulled at his shirt to reveal the burn against his shoulder. He knew she would see it. He knew she would understand. The second she did, her face was full of pain, shock and fear and it broke his heart a little more.

“I ... I can’t … Run Bones,” his voice was weak, he had to force it out as he stumbled to his knees. Damion was coming and he could hold him off for long. He could feel himself being pulled back in.

“RUN!” He screamed, the last thing he saw before his world went black again was her back as she turned and ran for the trees.


	12. Chapter 12

“Gone! What do you mean she’s gone!?” Angela was up now, rushing around the lab as the boys followed behind her. She was busy removing the wards from the lab, seeing as though Sam had managed to call off the quarantine procedure.

“Ange, slow down!” Hodgins pulled at her arm as she finished with the last ward.

“No!” Angela pulled back and stared at Cas and Gabriel. “You two get your feathered arses out there and you find her! Make sure Booth’s body is not hurt. If he dies, you two die and I promise you that!”

Gabriel held his two arms up and nodded. Cas was about to argue back, she knew, but thankfully Gabe knew better. “I find it best to just do as she says brother.” Cas nodded and they vanished in a small gust of wind.

Angela then turned to the Winchesters, “Dean, I can see how you look at him when you think no one is watching, but I promise you. If anything happens to Booth while he’s possessed, I will kill them both.”

“Watch it lady!” Dean growled and took a step toward her. Angela stood her ground and called upon every inch of power she held. It was enough to cause flashes of lightening and the sound of thunder within the lab itself.

“Listen to me Dean!” She spoke gently but her anger was apparent. “This is not Booth; this is Damion and we all know that. If Booth dies, so will Brennan. She can not live without that man, despite her own fears and I will not lose the best damn thing that’s ever happened to humanity in a long damn time. Regardless of whatever racism those feathered Bastards cook up.”

Dean was about to say something else and she was thankful for Sam. He stepped forward and placed a hand to his brother’s shoulder, “we won’t let anything happen to either of them Angela.”

“Well, that’s an empty promise if I’ve ever heard one,” it was Hodgins. He had stepped beside her, his hand was against her lower back, and she’d only just noticed then. “Booth is possessed and that thing now has Doctor B. I would say something has already happened to them.”

Angela noticed how tired he sounded. He must not have rested after their cleansing ritual and she knew how much energy she needed from him just for that alone.

“Fine, we won’t let them die. How’s that?” Dean snapped back, but at least he had relaxed somewhat. 

“Much better, now come on. If we get to this cult, maybe we can cut off Damion’s supply of willing sacrifices. That should weaken him just enough that we can send his arse back to Hell for all eternity.” Hodgins then pushed gently on Angela’s back and she got the message to move.

Sam and Dean followed while Hodgins spoke. That man could surprise her constantly and she swore to herself that once this mess was cleaned up, she will make it up to him.

“Even though the bones were burned beyond all recognition, I was able to get a few particulates from them.” He had moved over to his workstation now and was typing quickly to bring up his results. Angela focused on the screens in front of her as Hodgins rattled off his explanation of each individual compound that he had found in dirt samples, clothing and even a swab behind the teeth had given some food and drink samples.

The lab was opening up and Hodgins was still chattering away and Angela couldn’t cope with it anymore.

“Hodgins!?” She snapped and turned to the man. He did look dead on his feet and she felt a little bad for snapping at him but she couldn’t help it.  
  


“I know where they are.” Was what he had said and he began to rush off again, heading towards the lab’s basement.

Angela, Sam and Dean followed quickly behind and he was still talking!

“There’s an old, rundown neighbourhood across state. It’s going to take a while to get there, but if we put our foot down, I am sure we can make it in a little over an hour.” Hodgins stopped and searched through the underground parking garage and Angela sighed deeply.

“You know we’re not all going to fit in your classic ride, right?” Angela glared at Hodgins, but she ensured it was a gentle glare. This man of hers was doing so much for her already and she didn’t have the heart to be mad at him. But they were on a tight schedule, no one knew where Brennan was, or Booth, or what was going on with them both.

“It’s a good job we have Baby then.” Dean replied and continued walking towards their signature car.

“You still have that thing?” Angela asked in surprise as she followed. It looked well kept and well cared for. At least she’ll have the leg room and if Dean drove like he always did, Hodgins estimate of a little over an hour would be slightly reduced.

“Just get in and Bug Dude can tell us where to go.” Was all Dean said as he climbed into the driving seat, Sam got into the passenger side and Hodgins just looked like all his Christmas’s came at once.

“If the situation wasn’t so dire, I’d be begging to drove.” Hodgins said as he opened the door for Angela. She laughed as she climbed in, scooting along to let her husband in.

“Dean hardly ever lets Sam drive, what makes you think that he’d let you drive?”

“I have my ways in which a brother could never have.” Was the only answer she got followed by his wink and his smile, and they were off.

Hodgins directed as much as he could and Dean had his foot down. Angela focused on her link with Brennan and held onto it as tightly as she could. They were too far apart for any form of communication but the emotions she got back were rather disturbing. Fear. Shock. Understanding. Trust. It was a strange combination and the only explanation she would hold on to was that Booth had managed to somehow warn her.

Angela hoped that was true.

 _“Hang in there sweetie. We’ll help you. We’ll get you out of whatever is happening.”_ Angela thought hard as she held on tight to their link.

 _“Booth. You must help Booth.”_ Angela gasped loudly at the reply and stared at Dean’s head. “Hurry!”

Dean must have understood as they ended up going way above the speed limit as they got closer to the little rundown neighbourhood at the edge of the state.

 _“Hold on!”_ Angela sent back. It shocked her at how easily it was to communicate. Maybe she’s not as far away as she felt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Sexual harassment ... It's the best way I can explain it ...

_“No! No! No no no no!”_ That one word stuck on repeat in her head as she runs through the trees. Branches scratch at her arms, legs and face. She ran as fast as she could, pushing through the trees, trying to get away. Brennan was out of breath when she finally stopped suddenly, which was damn good luck. If she had continued, she would have slipped down the muddy bank that was now in front of her. There was nowhere else to go.

Brennan took one look behind her and her heart stopped. It was impossible but that was what it felt like. All she could see was Booth running towards her, his face was not his own. So much anger, it did not suit him at all. As Booth stopped just a few feet in front of her, his breath was slow, his eyes were completely black. Her heart began beating again and she swallowed. If she had even tried to tap into her angelic grace, if only for a second, an army of Angels would surround them and destroy them both. She will not risk it. She will not risk Booth. Not ever.

“Bad move Bones,” Booth scowled and flicked his hand to the right with one quick motion. Brennan felt her whole world tilt as her feet left the ground and she was thrown towards the thickest tree with a thud. She crumpled to the ground and groaned. She hung her head; she couldn’t look at him. She couldn’t hurt him. She wouldn’t. She clung to the only thing she could that would not give her away to the Angels. The link she shared with Angela, and she held on tight as Booth cackled.

“He’s a fighter this one,” he was saying and again her body moved without her permission. She was now hanging a few inches off the ground, her back against the tree and her head up, she had no choice but to stare at Booth. But it’s not Booth.

_“Hang in there sweetie. We’ll help you. We’ll get you out of whatever is happening.”_

_The voice surprised her, she must not be as far away as she first thought. She replied with the only thing she could, putting in so much desperation into it._

_“Booth. You must help Booth.”_

_“Hold on”_ was the reply that she got and Brennan knew that she had to stall. She was not very good at reading people, but she knew Booth better than she knew anyone else. She knew, somehow, that he could hear her.

“Let him go Damion.” She won’t beg. She never begs, but right now, she needed Booth to hear her.

Damion laughed as he stalked closer to her. She felt her body shiver, and it wasn’t pleasant.

“He’s screaming at me you know.” He was so close to her now and his eyes raked over her from her feet and hovered at her chest before resting at her face. “He’s always wanted to touch you.” He raised a hand and cupped her cheek as he pressed against her. “Just like this.” He whispered and he smirked. “But you’re _mine._ ” He hissed as his lips crushed against her own.

It wasn’t how this was supposed to go. It was supposed to be breathless, but instead it was brutal and harsh. She forced herself not to respond. His hand had moved to grip at her hair and pull. She felt a few strands come lose at the force and she hissed against his lips.

Finally, he broke off, but didn’t release his grip on her hair and he still pressed against her. “You will always belong to me.”

“You’re just as much an angel as I am, Damion. You may be able to possess without permission, but you still need permission to stay.” Brennan found the strength to speak, even though her voice shook, she would not give into the fear that suddenly crippled her.

“That burn can’t keep you in there for long, and you know it. Booth can kick you out. He’s stronger than you give him credit for,” She continued, her voice getting stronger with each passing second. She needs to give Angela a chance.

Damion laughed and released her hair and then stepped back. “That’s why my faithful follows are giving me their souls. Willingly, and now I’m strong enough to remain in this meat suit for eternity. Soon, Booth’s soul will be lost to me.”

Brennan laughed and she noticed the confusion on Booth’s _(‘No, this is not Booth’)_ , face. “The last sacrifice was not given willingly. You do not have long. Booth can beat you.”

The strike to her face sting as her head snapped to the side. Her lip split, causing blood to fill her mouth. She gasped and closed her eyes tight. She had to do something.

Damion suddenly ripped her shirt open, exposing her chest to the cold air. She took in deep breaths and kept her eyes closed as she felt hands roaming against her stomach, moving up slowly to cup her breasts. Damion sighed softly and squeezed, cutting his nails into her skin.

“He does want you. I can feel it, his body responds to you in every way, it’s a rush just being here.” Damion squeezed harder, causing Brennan to whimper.

“Booth, please.” She was begging. She couldn’t help it.

 _“Castiel!”_ another thing she never thought she would ever do in her life. She prayed. _“Gabe.”_ She focused everything she had to show them where she was, the cabin, the woods, everything. _“You need to get the Winchesters and Angela. Booth needs help. You have to help Booth. The sacrifices failed in the end, Damion is weak, but Booth is getting weaker. I can feel it. Please! Help Booth!”_

All the while, the foreign hands where squeezing and releasing her breast, one hand had suddenly travelled south, resting against her hip, the thumb stroking the bare skin.

In an instant the air shifted around them and she was no longer in the woods. She was inside the cabin and the hands had released her and she slumped against the ground. She could move. So she did.

She stood and moved away from Damion as quickly as she could, until her back hit the wall behind her. It wasn’t enough. Damion was stalking her again, his lips pulled into a smirk as his hands released the belt. “You are mine. I will have you and you will carry my child. If I have to try every night then I will. Maybe I’ll keep you after the child is born. I may get bored and want to play.”

The notion made Brennan nauseous. This is not how it was supposed to happen!

“Booth, I know you can hear me. He is part angel. His sacrifices failed, he’s weak. You need to fight him. Booth! You have to fight him. Don’t give up!” Brennan was panicking. This has never happened before and she didn’t like it.

Suddenly Damion jerked, He was a foot in front of her but he couldn’t get any closer.

“Times up asshole.” Brennan knew that voice and she turned to main door.

“Dean?” Brennan almost collapsed with relief. She then turned looked around the room. Castiel was to the left, Dean at the entrance and Sam by her right. He had been edging closer to her so she moved towards him. But then there was Hodgins. He grabbed Brennan’s arm and pulled her back and behind him as Damion hissed.

Castiel stepped closer to the rug that Damion had been standing on, and kicked the edge over to reveal part of a devil’s trap. “You’re not going anywhere Damion,” Sam stepped closer and pulled out angel blade from the back of his jeans. Dean and Castiel had the same weapon. Brennan couldn’t take it, but then her eyes were drawn to the part of the trap that was revealed.

“Pink?” Hodgins laughed a little and shrugged.

“It was all they had. Angela won’t be long; Gabriel is helping her gather some things.” Hodgins whispered to her as he kept her close and hidden from Damion’s sights.

“But how did you get here so fast?” Brennan stepped around him again, she needed to make sure that no-one hurts Booth. He couldn’t get hurt.

“Well, that’s a story for another time, but I can tell you I will never piss off Angela.” He replied just as Damion had tried to lunge at Castiel and Castiel responded.

It all happened so fast, Damion lunging at Castiel, Castiel going to defend himself the only way he knew how, Brennan scream and jumped forward. She released her grace and throw Castiel away from Booth, but she didn’t realise how close she was to him and he had managed to grab her, holding her back against him, one arm around her throat and the other hold a hunter’s knife against her left hip.

He had pulled her back into the Devil’s Trap and held her tight and close, she could only just breath as the arm around her throat pressed against her trachea, making it hard to breath.

“Now, let’s play.” Damion grinned and pressed the knife a little more, cutting into Brennan’s skin.

“Well, this is not what I expected,” Angela’s voice came from the kitchen. 

Brennan gasped at the sight. Her eyes were fully silver, her aura glowed around her as she held a golden bowl in her hand. “Let’s dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, just wanting to know if I am doing a good job in keeping you guys entertained. I struggle to get my thoughts into words, but if there is any mistakes or anything let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long to get down. Hope this was worth the wait

Hodgins gulped at Angela’s tone and took a step back. He was there when she went all mystical on the cult. He still hadn’t recovered fully, but he knew he would be by her side the second she needed him.

-0-

_Back flash_

Angela, Hodgins and the Winchester Brothers had finally made it the little run-down neighbourhood. It was pretty much a dead-end town, like it hadn’t been lived in for over one hundred years. Hodgins didn’t like it. It didn’t feel right, even his teeth were vibrating, and this was all before the car and pulled to a stop.

“There!” Angela suddenly pointed and was out of the car before Dean had turned off the engine.

“Hey!” Sam had yelled, rushing from the car, followed by Dean and Hodgins. “Slow down!”

When they had all met up, Angela had stopped outside a church, breathing heavily. Hodgins was panting and bent over with his hands resting on his knees. “I feel weird.” He pushed out as he stood up straight, stretching his back. When he looked at the church in front of him, fear flooded him and he stumbled back a few steps before tripping over and landing on his backside. “Yep, I definitely feel weird.”

Angela was there in an instant and was pulling him back to his feet, “this is the place. We have to hurry.”

“What!?” Hodgins wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, “we have to go in there!?”

Angela placed one hand to his shoulder, and another beneath his chin. She turned his face so he can actually look at her. “It’s not that scary, it’s all in your head.” She whispered, her voice filling him completely, pushing back his fear until he could ignore it. He nodded once and placed a hand to her cheek.

“Just be careful in there alright?” He stroked her cheek and smiled warmly before planting a kiss to her head.

“Are two done?” Dean called out. Him and Sam had been rummaging through their trunk and arming themselves. Against what? Hodgins didn’t really want to think about that too much.

“You know they’re just human in there right?” Angela noticed; she always did.

“Protection lady, don’t worry too much about it,” Dean slammed the trunk closed and Hodgins jumped at the sound. He quickly wrapped his hand around Angela’s and held on tight. She may pick up some energy from him now and again, but right then, he needed her.

“You have all the protection you’ll need Deano.” She snarked back and headed towards the church, never breaking her hold on Hodgins, not until she needed to and for that Hodgins would forever be thankful.

“Well, if Hodgins is anything to go by, I guess this place is rigged.” Sam spoke low, but Hodgins heard him, so he did what he always did in times of great stress. He flipped him a finger.

“Right.” Angela stopped at the door to the old church and looked toward him then, her eyes were silver and he smiled back and nodded slowly. “I need my hand to do this, you ok?”

Hodgins raised her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there before he let her go and took one step back. “We’ll make the distraction when you need it.” He somehow knew what was going on and he would never get in the way of it.

He had to hold his arms out wide to stop the brothers in their tracks. “I wouldn’t.” Was all he said, not once taking his eyes off his wife. This is the first time she’s ever went fully Wiccan, and it was a terrifying site, but he would never love her any less.

The three watch as Angela placed her hands against the old wood, her head bowed low and words escaped her lips in a language none of the boys had ever heard of before.

A second later the wooden doors blasted open and Angela walked calmly into the church. Hodgins waited a beat or two before nodding to the brothers and they all followed behind her.

The church was cold and the fear was banging at Hodgins, begging to be let in but he didn’t give it the time of day. His focus was on his wife and she glided towards the alter. A group of people had circled it, a woman tied to an upside-down crucifix in the centre. They hadn’t stopped their chanting since they had entered.

Hodgins motioned to the boys to go down the other sides of the aisle, each taking one side and Hodgins followed down the middle, making sure he focused on Angela.

“Stop what you are doing, and stop now.” Angela spoke calmly but her words held the power that she had tapped in, it made his teeth itch. It was terrifying and fascinating all at once. It got the attention of the cult before them and their chanting instantly stopped.

“Who dares disrupts the sacrifice!?” One of the women had stepped forward and lowered the hood of the cloak. She was old, far older than she appeared, Hodgins was certain, but after loving and marrying Ange, nothing would ever surprise him again. 

“Stand down witch, you have no power over me. Not even here.” Angela stopped, only a foot away from the old croak. Hodgins looked left and Dean was almost at the altar. Looking to the right and he saw Sam was just in time with his brother. Those two were synced so deeply it was unnerving.

He took one more step and made sure he was in touching distance of his wife. If the power seeping in these walls was anything to go by, she’d need him now more than ever.

The old croak actually cackled. A full-on hair-raising cackle, she had even flung her head back and cackled to the ceiling. Yet, Ange didn’t budge. If there was a chance that he fell deeper in love with his wife, it was then and there.

“You don’t fool me, Wiccan.” The old croak made a step towards Ange and he reached out in the same instance and placed his palm flat at her back. He felt her stiffen and then relax as he helped her.

He turned to Sam and nodded just slightly and he must have gotten the movement because he fired a warning shot. Dean had done the same a second later and the crucifix began to fall. Ange had held her hand out in that second, ensuring it fell so the poor girl trapped to it was facing up at the ceiling, rather than at the ground.

“I may be a Wiccan, Syl.” Ange faced the witch once again and Hodgins was getting tired but he held on. She needed him and he wasn’t going to ruin all this by passing out. “But I have more power than you give me credit for.”

The Witch. Syl. Was wide eyed in terror and began to stumble backwards. “This is not possible.” The words escaped her and Ange stepped forward and Hodgins kept in time with her, locked in the trance of his wife.

“My name is Angela Montenegro. The daughter of the high priest, and you are breaking all the rules just by being here.” Angela pointed her finger to the old woman, “be gone and never return here. You are banished!” Angela yelled and the woman in front of them turned to dust.

And just like that the spell was broken.

The women around them seemed to wake from a dream, Sam and Dean were with them in an instant, pulling out some badge or another but Hodgins didn’t really take much notice as he fell to his knees. He was wiped.

“Hey, Hodgy.” His wife was beside him, her hand to his cheek and he felt his energy resurface just as quickly as it went. “It’s ok.”

Hodgins surged forwards and grabbed his wife, landing his lips against her own. She fought with him over dominating the kiss, just as she always did, but not this time. He controlled it.

“Get a room!” Dean called out which broke his spell and he laughed as he rested his head against his wife’s.

“We need to get to Brennan, and we need to go now.” Angela pulled him up as she called out. “Cas, Gabe. Get your butts in here, RIGHT. NOW!” Her voice echoed around the walls, even the floor vibrated.

“Geeze, you didn’t have to yell.” Gaberial huffed, rubbing at his head.

“Whatever, you’re with me.” She turned to point at Cas, “you need to get the boys to Brennan, and now.” Cas nodded and Hodgins raised to his feet, a protest on his lips. “Not this time Hodgins, she needs to see someone she trusts just until I can get there.”

Hodgins nodded and watched as his wife vanished with Gabriel and he was left with the Hunters and their Angel. “Well, this is just great,” he muttered and turned to face the three men. “If I end up all out of place, I’ll make sure Ange turns that power onto you lot.” He folded his arms and stared them down, secretly please with the fear that flashed across their faces. “Let’s go.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done

“Ange, don’t. Please.” Brennan called out to her best friend as she struggled against the man she loved. “You need to get everyone out of here. Now, please.”

“Oh look, she’s begging.” Booth hissed in her ear and then ran his tongue against her cheek. “You’re just delicious when you’re scared.”

The knife dug deeper into her skin at her hip, the pain making her cry out. “Cas! Gabe! Get. Them. Out of here!” she screamed, just as the thunder roared above, the cabin was bathed in a bright light. “NOW!”

Damion growled, “what have you done!”

Brennan forced a laugh and looked towards her best friend. “I’m sorry Ange. I had to.”

“Oh my God.” Ange breathed, the quake of the cabin causing her to drop what it was she held in her hands, her power faded from her eyes. “Bren, they found you.”

Damion growled and used whatever strength he had, mixed it with Booth’s upper body strength and flung Brennan towards Angela. His aim was off and the force behind it had Brennan crashing through the wall to Angela’s left, covering the room with soot.

Brennan didn’t have time to call out, didn’t have time to feel anything. Her body was limp against the floor of the cabin, darkness wrapped around her as she succumbed to it, losing herself in unconsciousness as the Heavenly Host ripped apart the Heavens to lock onto her location.

-0-

_“Hi my darling.” The voice echoed along the emptiness. There was nothing but whiteness, bright, empty whiteness._

_Brennan turned her head and released a sob from the back of her throat, her heart broke once again. “Mum?”_

_“I’m here. I always have been.”_

_For the first time in a very long time, Brennan felt her mother’s arms wrap around her tightly and she cried. She pulled her mother close to her and she cried._

_“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” She mumbled against her mother’s shoulder._

_“Shh darling, it’s ok.”_

_“Did they get out?” She gripped tighter. “Ange, Hodgins and the boys?”_

_Her mother pulled away only slightly and her hands rested against Brennan’s cheeks, wiping away the fallen tears. “Yes, they did.”_

_Brennan felt her body relax, “and Booth?” The fear was all too clear when she whispered his name._

_“That is yet to be seen my dear.”_

_“I don’t understand.” Brennan looked at her mother, the question on her face. But what Brennan saw scared her. “What’s wrong?”_

_“You’re not quite dead yet.” Her mother smiled sadly. “There’s a choice to be made, for both of you, but I cannot tell you what he would choose.”_

_“Mum, I don’t …”_

_“It’s ok. It’ll all be ok.”_

_Brennan was terrified, “what’s his choice?”_

_“I don’t know. All I know is here and now, and the choice you have to make.”_

_“To live or to die.” Brennan thought she finally understood where she was, but she was wrong. So wrong._

_“No.” Her mother chuckled, still holding her daughter gently by the arms. “You’re not going to die here. Not today.”_

_Brennan felt her mother’s hand on her cheek, the sadness in her eyes. Her heart shattered even further. “You have to decide to give it all up, or keep it as it is.”_

_“You know I hate riddles!” Brennan screamed, pulling away from her mother. “Just give me a straight answer!”_

_“But you already know the question my child.” Her mother stepped closer and took her daughter’s hand. “You have always known what I am. You have always known where you came from, and yet you deny us anyway.”_

_“God is a fabricated story. Why should I have faith in someone who hates what I am? If he created everything, then he created me. Yet, the faiths have me to be some kind of abomination that must be perished.”_

_Her mother laughed softly and gave her hand a squeeze, “on Earth as it is heaven my child. Only racism takes a different form.” Her mother sighed softly, “you’re at the crossroads now my child and the choice is yours, and yours alone.”_

_Brennan felt the cold glass against her palm and she looked down at the object in her hand. It looked like a small vale on a long solver chain and her heart hammered against her chest as the darkness came for her once more, her mother’s words echoing in her ears … “The choice is yours alone.”_

-0-

Booth snapped back to himself when he saw Bones crash through the wall. He felt the cabin vibrate around him, the lights humming outside the windows. Castiel and Gabriel where running, Castiel to the Winchesters, and Grabrail to Hodgins and Angela, and yet it was all in slow motion.

His heart broke into a million pieces when he noticed that Bones was not moving and everyone was leaving. The thing inside him was trying to leave too, but he can’t have that! He killed his Bones!

“Oh no you don’t, you demonic son-of-a-bitch!” He growled out and reached within himself. He found what he was looking for and he held on tight, his body collapsing to the floor, undriven by a soul inside, vacant for the moment. “I’ll kill you before you go anywhere.” He hissed, his form taking a hold of the shadow within him and held on tight. “You killed her and I didn’t even get a chance to tell her how much I love her.” His anger burned, but his love for Bones burned brighter.

No one but the heavenly host was able to see what was happening within the cabin and it made them stop their attack, just to watch. Waiting to see the outcome.

Booth’s body was limp against the floor, still locked within the Devil’s Trap. The demonic smoke was leaving him, but in the instant that it had tried, the brightest of lights wrapped around it, trapping the smoke within the light.

The echo of a demonic scream shattered the windows around them; it shook the angelic host to their very own souls.

An explosion of light.

Then nothing.

-0-

_“Well I never thought that would actually happen.” The voice echoed around the white blankness. Booth looked around him and saw nothing. No light, no dark. No trees, no sky. Nothing but white._

_“What … Where … Who …?” he knew he should be terrified, but he strangely felt at peace._

_“What happened?” The voice asked and a body formed in front of Booth, giving him a direction to focus. “Well, you destroyed a Nephilim with your very own soul Agent Booth. I never actually thought it would work, but hey, they say Love Concurs All.” The guy in front of him laughed, the pure joy was astonishment was written in his face. “Where are you? Well, you’re no where at the moment. This is the crossroads. You have a choice to make my child. As for who I am.” The guy held out his hand, a smile on his face, “call me Chuck.”_


	16. Chapter 16

_“If you go back now, you will remember everything.” Chuck replied. “Everything that has happened, everything that she is.”_

_“She’s still the best damn woman I’ve ever met.” Booth hissed, “I don’t care what she is. It’s who she is inside that counts.”_

_Chuck clapped his hands in glee, “finally! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell my children, but since when to they listen to their father.”_

_Booth just shook his head slowly. “I need to get back. She needs me.”_

_“So be it.”_

-0-

Booth woke with a groan, everything hurt. Even muscles he never knew he had hurt. He was still at his log cabin, but he was him. The world outside had gone still and quiet, everyone left. They were alone.

He pulled himself up, stumbling his way towards Bones. He finally made it to her and he pulled her limp body into his arms and held her against his chest. His fingers felt for a pulse at her neck and finally breathed a sigh of relief. It was there, weak, but there.

“Come on Bones.” He whispered, lightly moving the hair away from her face as he watched her. “It’s me.”

Nothing happened.

No groan, no whimper. Nothing.

“Come on Bones, can’t you hear me?” Then it happened, in an instant but Booth could not really understand how it happened, just that it did.

A mark appeared on her neck, deep enough to draw blood. A light seeped from the gaps in the skin and slowly snaked its way down her arm and into a clenched hand. Booth watched it carefully in amazement. His hand followed after the light and unclenched the fist. Within the closed fist was a vile hanging on a chain, now filled with swirling light.

“Booth?” Her voice was weak, but it got his attention.

“Bones?” He smiled and held on just a little tighter.

“I love you Booth.” She whispered and shifted so that she moved away from him. the pain of moving was evident in her eyes but Booth let her go, it looked like she needed space. However, those three words played on his heart like a lifeline, a breath he’d been waiting so long to take. Before he could answer her, she raised the vile up, revealing the chain and then hung it around his neck. “I have always loved you.”

“Bones, I …”

“Booth,” she held a finger to his lips and he stayed silent. “I can live for a very long time. I **have** lived for a very long time, kept alive by the grace of an angel. I could outlive you for thousands of years and soon forget your face after a millennium.” Booth watched as the tears fell down her face, her finger was still against his lips so he kept quiet. “That’s what you now have around your neck. My grace is no longer my own.”

The silence hung heavy around then as Booth stared at the wonderous woman in front of him. His heart ached. “Bones,” he said finally, “I love you too.” He moved to rest a hand against her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. “I will do what ever it takes to find a way to live a life as long as your own, you won’t be alone. I can’t let you be alone. I chose to be with you, no matter the cost. I’ll always chose you.

Bones laughed and shook her head. “You’re not listening to me Booth.” She moved a hand up to rest against his own cheek, smiling back at him, “I’ve already found a way to live a life as long as your own. I no longer have my grace, you do. I now have the standard life span of a normal human being, and I am asking to spend it with you.”

Booth looked down at the chain around his neck, his free hand moving to hold the vile in his fingers. It felt warm to the touch, “it doesn’t really look all that safe in there. What if it breaks?”

He heard Bones sigh with frustration. The sound always made him laugh inside, “after everything I have said, that’s what you come away with?”

He just watched her and shrugged. “It’s a valid point. What if I break this and your grace is freed? I’ve seen what stuff like this can do in the wrong hands.”

Bones sighed, “if it breaks, it’ll locate me and I’ll get my grace back again.” Booth deflated a little, if that happened then he’d lose her again. “But trust me Booth, only an act of God can break that vile.”

He laughed. He couldn’t help it but he laughed. His Bones. She will always be his Bones. He didn’t say anything, words were no longer needed. He moved forward and placed his lips softly against her own, giving her the change to back away if she wanted to, but he didn’t need to. She welcomed him just as much as he welcomed her.

Their lips clashed together like a tidal wave. Love, Lust and desperation behind the locking of lips. The desperate need for each other finally reaching its peak and letting lose. It wasn’t long before their remaining clothing was torn from their bodies and Booth could finally feel her skin with his own hands. 

Bones moaned into his mouth as he lowered her gently to the floor, his body moving above her own. He broke away from her lips and slid his own to her neck, kissing at the cut that was beginning to heal a little too quickly, showing nothing but a red mark. One of his hands had made its way to her thigh, pulling her hips up against his own as he grounded his erection down against her heated core. The friction sending shock waves of pleasure throughout his body, making him shiver.

“I love you Temperance.” He whispered against her skin.

“I love you too Seeley Booth.” She breathed back, her hips matched his own, seeking out more blessed friction. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

“I won’t last long if you keep doing that and we haven’t even gotten to the good bit yet.” He breathed against her ear, coaxing another one of her delicious moans.

“Then get on with it.”

With a gentle thrust he finally entered her, the feel of her muscles contracting around him made him moan her name against her neck. Her hips coming up to meet him was all he needed as he moved, finally feeling what it was like to be wrapped around her in every way possible. Mind, body and soul coming together as one.

They were both lost in the pleasure and bliss of each other that they barley felt the gust of wind that came and went. Carrying with it their moans and declarations of love and devotion.

-0-

“Well!?” Angela snapped as Gabriel returned without his two passengers. “Where the hell are they!?” the power in her voice made the lights shatter within her apartment. It was bad enough that they made her leave her best friend in a heap with the Heavens declaring war on them, now he comes back without them. She was too pissed off to notice the blush on the angel’s face.

“They’re … Er …” He stuttered, running a hand through his hair roughly.

“Well!?”

“They’re busy,” he shrugged, “and I need to bleach my eyes.”

Angela’s anger washed away in a second as she finally took notice. She laughed and shook her head slowly, “it’s about damn time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you liked it ... I hope the ending was enough :)   
> Thank you for reading


End file.
